Afterwards
by M4D-LGX
Summary: Duncan has left with his baby. Leaving Veronica in Neptune. Dick starts to have feelings for Mac. But then Cassidy gets involved and things go a bit wrong. LoVe and MaDi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. I will add more to it later. So please review. Thanx.**

_Knock knock_

'Ah finally…' said Logan as he opened the hotel door. 'Oh, sorry Veronica thought you were room service. Come on in.' he said smiling and opening his arms invitingly.

'I just came by to see of Duncan left anything. I thought I'd come quickly before Celeste has a chance.' she said gritting her teeth.

It was only a few days ago since Duncan ran off with his baby, Veronica missed him and had avoided coming to the Grand ever since. It didn't help that things were still awkward between her and Logan. All she wanted was to be able to move on and forget all the bad things. Like when her mum left and Lilly's death. Now Duncan had gone the fab four had become the uncomfortable two. Nothing was going to be the same again.

'He left a picture on the side table. I'm pretty sure it's of you and Duncan.' Logan refused to make eye contact. He couldn't watch her hurting it always broke his heart.

Veronica's eyes began to swell when she saw the picture. It was comforting to know that he had taken the other picture though. It had been there the last time she came so he must have taken it with him. It was a picture of Lilly, Logan, Duncan and Veronica, they looked so happy. Veronica remembered what it was like when Lilly was still alive, all the fun they used to have! She missed Lilly and Duncan a lot but what annoyed her most was how much she missed the old Logan.

'He would want you to have that. Celeste would only burn it to ashes.' Logan said attempting to comfort Veronica trying not to show his true feelings towards her. With Duncan gone Veronica was available but he still had to deal with the fact that he has lost his best friend and she was still grieving, in a way, for the loss of her boyfriend.

'Thanks Logan…I guess I'll just go I can see you're busy.' She knew he wasn't, in fact he looked quite lonely but she didn't want him to see her cry. So she walked towards the front door as fast as she could.

'Veronica wait…'

_Why? Why did he have to say something? Logan…_

'Okay?' she didn't turn to face him but stood still and wiped a stray tear away.

'If you need me I'll always be here. You can call anytime. I could use the company.' He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him briefly before removing his hand and heading for the door.

'Thanks for the offer but I'm sure you'll be too busy hanging with Dick.'

'I can never be too busy for you Veronica. Especially after all that you've done for me! It's the least I can do to repay you.'

She nodded and walked out. Then she leant herself against the door trying to hold back violent sobs, hoping that Logan wouldn't hear. A few managed to escape along with steamy tears but she managed to pull herself together and headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2. Thanx for the reviews xx. I hope you like this chapter!**

_Home alone again._

_These are the times I miss Duncan most. _

_Dad is away and I have no one to talk to because Mac and Wallace are pre-occupied with their new relationships. I'm happy for them, truly, but I just wish I could have that. But it seems that only criminals are attracted to me._

'So, Backup you want pasta or pizza?' she said smiling at the dog and stroking his head. He gave two sharp barks and ran to sit on the sofa.

'Pizza it is then.' She picked up the phone and ordered a pizza.

About an hour later it had arrived, she had eaten half of it and was sitting on the sofa in her pyjamas watching movies while thinking. A flash of lightning distracted her and she began listening to the storm raging outside. It was getting cold so Veronica decided to go to bed, it was only nine o'clock but she had nothing else to do. She switched off the tv and proceeded to her room.

Logan lay on his bed, hands behind his head, watching the ceiling. It was nearly eleven and sleep didn't seem like an option tonight. The storm had kept him awake for over two hours now. Another reason for him being awake was Veronica. He wanted to comfort her and tell her his true feelings. But her behaviour towards him told him otherwise.

_Ring Ring._

'Hello?'

'Hey, it's Veronica. I hope I didn't wake you.'

'No it's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway. Are you alright?' he relaxed more on his bed, it was as if her voice was soothing to him. It calmed him and his eyes began to droop.

'I'm actually not sure why I'm calling you…I…I…couldn't sleep. I guess I'll hang up now.'

'NO! I mean…lets talk for a while?' he practically shouted at her, waking himself with a start.

'See you at school Logan. I'm fine, just lonely….' The line went dead.

_Damn it, Veronica! You do this to me every time…_

_Why did I call him? He does that to me every time…I can't get him out of my head. I know I've been avoiding him for a few days but I never figured it was because I still have feelings for him. How could i have just realised that now?_

A few miutes later a knock came at the front door. She reluctantly moved to answer it. She grabbed the nearest thing to hand, a baseball bat. Her dad had trained her well. She kept it right by her bedroom door, just in case.

She pulled the handle with one hand and wielded the bat with the other. She was preparing to swing but she saw a familiar face smirking at her. He laughed loudly at her attempt to protect herself. He pushed the bat down still laughing.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Well I got this call from a girl; she said she was lonely…' he said cheekily.

'Oh, Logan look at you you're soaked. Quickly, come on in.' she gestured to the sofa. She watched him move, his clothes were sticking to his body and rain drops were dripping from his face.

_Wow, he came all this way to see me. Maybe I should tell him how I feel…_

Logan began to shiver. He took his jacket off and threw it on the chair beside him, it was soaked like the rest of his clothes.

'Let me get you a blanket. You can't freeze to death.' she went into her room and opened the wardrobe. She picked up the blankets off the floor but they were on top of a box so she paused to looked inside.

'What's that in your hand?' he looked at her gratefully as she handed him the warm blanket. But she was holding something else in her hand.

'It's your shirt. Remember the one you gave me, my favourite shirt.' She threw it at his face before sitting down in another chair.

'Do you want me to change in the bathroom or something?' he said smirking at her.

'You can. I don't mind.' She smiled at him. 'I'll turn around if you're really _that_ uncomfortable. It's not like I haven't seen your chest before.' she laughed.

'Fine have it your way! I secretly think that phone call was just a ploy, y'know you're very sneaky Veronica!' he pulled his wet shirt off and replaced it with the one Veronica had given him.

They watched each other silently. Both of them not moving from there positions.

'Logan…I have to tell you something.'

'I know…' he said grinning at her.

'What?' she was half shocked but half angry at his big headed comment.

_How could he know? Am I that obvious? All these years I've been tricking people and now look at me I can't hide my true feelings anymore. What's happened to you Veronica Mars?_

'You like me right. That's what you were going to say, isn't it?' his face was serious now.

'No. You just assumed that was what I was going to say.' she didn't look at him.

'Veronica, God damn it! Why can't you just admit you like me? Is it so hard for you? Did our relationship mean nothing to you?' he was aggravated.

She was getting angry too but that was not the emotion that she wanted to express in that moment. She wanted to let him know she loved him but something _**was**_ stopping her. It _**was**_ hard for her; she had been hurt by so many guys, especially him.

'Kiss me.' he said bluntly.

'Logan!'

'Come on. Kiss me.' He stood up and took her hands in his. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

'Logan let go of me. Please.' She pleaded trying to push him away.

'Not until you kiss me. One kiss won't hurt.'

She watched him; his eyes were so serious, so loving.

She pressed her lips against his letting him hold her closer. She did love him and she knew he felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long- exams. This chapter is a bit sappy so i apologise in advance for those of you who don't like that kind of stuff. Hope you enjoy plz keep reviewing.**

Veronica pulled away but secretly she just wanted him to hold her and be there for her. She wasn't sure if Logan had changed enough since the last time they were together, she didn't want to get hurt again by him or any other guy.

'Logan you know I can't do this…'

'Why? Duncan's gone, there is nothing stopping you.'

'Lilly…' tears fell down her face but she didn't burst out with sob and sniffles she just kept a straight face.

'Lilly? What has Lilly got to do with this? Is it because of Aaron? I'm nothing like him and you know that, right.' Fear struck his face he watched her to closely hoping she didn't think of him like his lying scum of a father.

_I will never be like Aaron! I love Veronica…she's the only girl I've ever truly felt this way about. Of course Lilly and I were special but we didn't have that MAGIC I feel when I'm with Veronica. We are meant to be, I know it…if I have to wait forever I will. I would do anything for her…anything... I would die before I hurt her._

She could see her comment had pained him.

_Why is he talking about Aaron? I know he couldn't hurt me in that way. I do have to admit he loves me. Maybe I could learn to trust him, eventually. After that kiss I'm pretty sure I have some feelings for him. I guess I'm holding back._

'Oh, Logan, I know you're not like your father. I meant that I would feel like I was betraying Lilly. Sure we dated before but I could feel something was wrong, I guess I was so wrapped up in our relationship I didn't realise I was still hung up on her death.' She was about to break but she needed to tell him something.

'Logan I'm falling for you again. But Duncan still holds a special place in my heart as Lilly does in both of ours. Besides you and me we are tough, we'll deal with this. I know we can… and that's why I want you to leave.'

'Great. I finally get a confession and you still push me away. I'm going Veronica, but I want you to know that I can't go home.'

'Why not?' a hint of worry showed in her voice.

'You know what they say; home is where your heart is.' He was sad to leave but saw that his extremely embarrassing remark put a small smile on her face which is what he really wanted, for her to be happy.

She couldn't face watching him leave, seeing him walk out the door would tip her over. He was right she had confessed but still kept him at arms length. For a good reason she thought. But now she was thinking over it again and again. She fell onto her bed and lay there facing the wall. She pulled the covers loosely around her and cried, her crashing sobs echoing in the silence.

_I'm an idiot, letting him leave when he genuinely cares. I love him. I actually love him… _

She cried harder into her sheets. Then suddenly she felt two strong arms enclose around her. He had come back. He pulled her closer, they were both practically one. She cried even harder at this point but he never let go. He whispered comforting words in her ear and he felt her beginning to relax into him. Her crying died down to little whimpers and eventually into nothing.

She was slowly drifting to sleep and knew she was as safe as she could be in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter introduces MaDi instead of Mac/Cassidy. Hope you enjoy.**

_I'm so glad Logan was there for me last night. But where is he now? I swear he was right here…_

She got up and walked out into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air. Veronica rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Logan Echolls, notorious for being a 'player', was making pancakes in her kitchen.

'What in hell are you doing?' she laughed.

'I'm making you breakfast.'

'That's sweet of you. I had no idea you could cook.' She raised her eyebrows, peering round him to see the frying pan.

'So, do you want to try one?' he teased her waving the pan in her face

'Yeah thanks.' She sat down with a sigh.

Logan served up the breakfast, watching her face light up at the sight of the pancakes. They both remained silent, giving each other loving looks. They both had beaming smiles on their faces, until the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it, hang on.' She got up reluctantly walking to the door.

'Sure you don't want me to hide?' he joked.

She paused with her hand on the door knob.

'What's that supposed to mean?' the door bell rang yet again.

'Nothing, I…just…'

She pulled open the door cutting him off.

'Mac! What brings you here?' she smiled at her.

'Well…I was wondering if you could give me some advice?' Mac said walking into the apartment. 'Hi, Logan. I didn't realise you were here.' Although it seemed she was talking to Logan her comment was addressed more to Veronica.

'Why don't you go and shower, so that Mac and I can talk.' said Veronica, ushering him into the bathroom. He went without a word while the two girls sat down.

'What's going on between you two? Things have been a little weird don't you think?'

'No, he and I were just talking about…stuff'

'Stuff?'

'Yeah…stuff. Can't we just focus on you right now?' Veronica dodged the subject.

'Sure. But you might not like what I have to say.'

'I can take anything. Don't worry. Just tell me'

'Well, I think I'm falling for Dick.'

'Dick Casablancas?' Mac nodded. 'You like Dick?' She tried to process this information in her head.

'The problem is that as much as I like him, he doesn't seem to like me, or know my name. I just want him to notice me. Can you help?'

'Hey, Veronica can I use your towel?' Logan shouted through the house. Mac's face dropped. Veronica wouldn't answer now and she knew it.

'Yeah!' she replied standing up and looking around the corner. 'Mac can I take a rein check on this. I have to talk to Logan.'

'Yeah, I've spent all night wondering what to do. What's a few more days? It's not like I'm important. I'm sure you two must have more "stuff" to talk about.' Mac's said sarcastically.

Logan came out of the bathroom with Veronica's towel round his waist, holding his clothes in his hands.

Veronica said goodbye to Mac with a small apology and shut the door with a bang.

'You, mister, stop right there!'

'What? Can't I get dressed before you shout at me?'

'All I want to know is what you meant by "do you want me to hide?'

'I was joking. Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it.' He stroked her face gently and pulled her into a tight hug.

'Logan, I….' she drifted off awkwardly.

'What?'

'I love you.'

He smiled. 'I love you too.' He kissed her softly on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is chapter 5. More focused on Mac than Veronica at the mo. Hope you enjoy. Plz keep reviewing. xx**

The next day at school Veronica was at her locker.

'Hey!'

'Oh. Hey, Mac. Sorry I had to bale yesterday. But I finally told Logan how I felt about him. It was really great we spent the whole day together…'

'I don't need all the details, thanks.' She said trying to change the subject. 'Although I'm very happy for you and Logan, have you given any thought about me and Dick?'

'I thought about it and I think you're totally crazy…_but_ if you like him then I will do whatever I can to help.' She smiled at her friend.

'Thank you so much. I really do like him. It may seem strange to you and you never know he could like me too?' Then Mac saw Dick walking down the hall towards them with his usual crowd of 09er friends. She began blushing uncontrollably as she watched him.

'Mac! Mac! Hey, wake up!' Veronica pinched her firmly on her upper arm.

'Ow! God, Veronica. What was that for?'

'Unless you want him to see you drooling in the hallway I think you should thank me! You're jaw was practically on the floor at the sight of him. I think you might be turning into a…girly girl. This is very serious, maybe you should see a doctor?' Veronica let out a laugh. Mac was obviously not pleased.

'I wasn't drooling and my jaw was firmly shut!' she retaliated.

'So, what are you two girls talking about now? I hope you're playing nice, Veronica.' Logan had come from behind and greeted Veronica with a kiss.

'Eww. I think I just threw up a little.'

'Oh get over it. You and Dick will be…' she stopped mid-sentence, clamping her hands over her mouth. 'Oops sorry it just slipped.'

Mac smacked her head against a near by locker wishing now she hadn't told Veronica about her crush.

_I don't understand why this is such a big deal. People have always said opposites attract. He could like me, you never know!_

'So you like Dick? Never saw that one coming.' Logan laughed, not at Mac, but at the fact anyone could like Dick in the way she did.

'I've already had this talk with Veronica, thank you very much. I don't need another lecture on how surprising this is. I don't suppose either of you two know how it feels to like someone that could never, in a million years, share the same feelings as you. So, if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to.' Mac stormed off in a hurry.

'Logan you can be such an ass sometimes.' She hit him gently on the arm.

'You know I didn't mean it in that way. I was just shocked that's all. Who in their right mind would willingly want to be with Dick? ' He kissed her head and pulled her into a hug. She smiled.

Madison Sinclair stood across the hall watching them with hate filled eyes. She had overheard their whole conversation about Mac liking Dick and being Madison decided to make a plan. She never really liked Dick anyway and the fact that hurting Mac would in turn hurt Veronica seemed a bonus.

Later that day Dick was standing by the computer room. He leant against the wall waiting for Logan to arrive. Logan had sent Dick a text, telling him to meet him outside the computer room.

_What could he possibly want? Seriously if he doesn't turn up in soon I'm heading for the beach._

Logan and Veronica had set up a plan soon after Mac had left. They hadn't consulted Mac though and hoped it would go accordingly. It wasn't major, just a simple way to get Dick to notice her. But what they didn't know was that Madison had planned to ruin it all.


	6. Chapter 6

'Dick

'Dick!' Logan noticed the door to the computer room open as people left.

'Bro, what took you so long? Why are we meeting here?'

'Well, now that Veronica and I are together again, we thought that you should meet someone.' He kept watch to see if Mac was ready to leave.

'Dude, cut the crap, come on let's get to the beach.'

'Wait, it'll take two minutes. We have to wait for Veronica anyway.'

'God, she's got you on a freaking ball and chain! Can't we just go?!'

Mac got up from her seat and headed toward the door. She saw Logan and Dick standing there and started to blush. She walked briskly keeping her head down and covering her face with her hair.

'Ah! Here she is.' Logan grabbed Mac's arm and twisted her round to face Dick.

'You wanted me to meet some computer chick? Dude, don't piss about?'

'Not just any computer chick! This is Mac, Veronica's friend.' Logan smiled widely at them both.

Mac's face was filled with embarrassment she couldn't believe that they had come up with such a ridiculous plan.

'Logan, can I go now?' She hinted through gritted teeth. As much as she wanted to be with Dick she knew it wouldn't happen. Especially from the reaction she received from him.

_How can he refer to me as "some computer chick"? I was right there. I'm going to kill Veronica when I see her next._

'Hey, sexy! Thanks for waiting for me' Veronica gave Logan a quick kiss.

_Great, now's my chance._

'Ronnie, Logan's right here. You should be more careful' Dick laughed.

'Veronica I'm going to kick your ass. This was a stupid plan' Mac whispered to her.

'We all ready to go to the beach?' Logan suggested.

'Oh, Dick!' Madison's annoying voice echoed through the hall. She placed her hand on Dick's chest, seductively drawing circles with her finger.

'I was thinking maybe we could, you know…' she raised her eyebrows at him.

'I thought you two had broken up?' Mac blurted out with slight anger.

'Yeah, not that it's any of your business, geek.' She dismissed Mac's comment.

'Don't call her that, Madison. I'd rather hang out with her than you. You're a bitch. Deal with it!' He pushed her off.

'Come on let's all go to the beach.' Dick smirked at Madison and placed an arm around Mac's shouldered.

'What are you doing?' she looked at him puzzled.

'Come on, Mackie your joining us too.' He punched her shoulder playfully.

_Veronica's plan actually worked, wow! I'll have to postpone killing her! He's finally noticing me._

Logan and Veronica watched Mac smile. She was happy but they knew what he was really doing. This was low even for Dick. When Mac finally realised she would be heartbroken.

They all headed off to the beach and within mere minutes Dick had forgotten all about Mac. She sat on the sand next to Logan and Veronica making lovey dovey noises. Mac was happy for her friends but she was a little angry and upset for letting herself get wrapped up in her feelings for Dick.

_Suddenly I've become a girl. Not that I wasn't before but this is a new frontier for me, I'm not usually like this. I used to make fun of people like me but now I know that it's really no picnic having to watch the guy you like make out with some dumb bimbo. I wouldn't mind so much if he hadn't led me on. How could I be so stupid?_

'Logan we have to do something. Mac can't be treated like this. Sure, Dick is an ass but…' she cut off quickly to see Mac crying quietly.

'You're right. I'll talk to him.'

'Good.' She turned her attention to Mac. 'Hey, do you wanna get out of here?'

'Nah, you two stay. I don't live that far away. Walking will do me some good.' She cried a bit harder.

'Mac…' Logan put a comforting hand on her shoulder not sure what else to do or say.

'It's okay. I get it.' She walked off in the direction of her house.

Dick spotted this and went to see what she was doing. He realised she was crying and he knew it was probably something to do with him. He hadn't meant to hurt her he just wanted to annoy Madison and realised he was wrong.

But Madison had also decided to go to the beach as well and she didn't like the fact Dick chose Mac over her, she was going to make her pay.

'Wait! It's Mackie, right?' he smiled not really waiting for a reply. 'Where you heading off to? It's not even like dark yet, dude.'

'I'm going home, not like you'd care anyway.' She was angry now but still tears fell from her eyes.

'Don't be like that. Come on, have a party with me!' his usual smirk spread across his face.

'I don't think so. You only want to make Madison jealous, I don't want to be used Dick! In case you haven't noticed I have feelings for you! You're just too much of a jackass to see!' she shouted so loudly half of the people on the beach turned to listen.

Madison, being evil, had her phone out recording the whole nasty incident. It was going to be shown all over the school by tomorrow morning.

'You're serious aren't you? But Mackie, I know I'm extremely lovable, but I don't think that…'

'Shut the hell up Dick!' she was filled with so much anger at this point nothing was going to stop her. 'I'm leaving!' she stormed off, leaving Dick awe struck on the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter focuses on MaDi. Some sappiness. Later there will be drama with Cassidy.**

_Could today get any worse? I saw "him" this morning. He looked like a dog with his tail between his legs. I can't even look at him anymore. I still have these feelings for him…I must be crazy._

'Time for the Neptune High news…' static played for a few moments.

The whole school watched as the video of Mac at the beach played. Everyone started to laugh. Those in Mac's class turned at stared trying to hold back the fits of giggles. Madison had done it; she had finally got her back.

_Oh, crap! Now what? The whole school has just seen me declare my love for Dick Casablancas! I'm going to kill Madison. I knew it was her as soon as it started to play. I hope she's happy…_

Mac ran out of her class abruptly as soon as the picture had been restored to the original broadcast. She knew Veronica had study hall so she thought she would drop by.

Veronica spotted her waving frantically at the door.

'Mr. Wu? I'm not feeling too well. Can I take a break?'

'Fine, go to the nurse if you feel any worse. It's nearly the end of class, though.'

'Thanks.' She headed towards Mac who was crying as hard as ever. 'It's going to be okay. We'll get her back for this and maybe a little payback on Dick? But don't tell Logan!' she tried to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

'What am I going to do? I'm the laughing stock of the school.'

'Maybe you should go home for a while, clear your head. I'll figure something out, I'll kick Madison's ass for you.' She smiled and comforted Mac.

'I think maybe you should talk to Dick.' Logan put in.

'Are you crazy?! He made it very clear how he felt.'

'He isn't smart we all know that but he isn't heartless. Trust me I can tell he likes you, Mac.'

'Logan, no one understands Dick. Not even you. Why aren't you in class?'

'I walked out. All the other classes finish soon, anyway.' Veronica gave him daggers.

Mac cried harder she couldn't face the whole school. But she also couldn't leave without talking to Dick.

_I have to see if he could ever feel the same about me. I'd do anything for him to just spend a little time with me. I love him._

Classes had ended and Dick was still shocked. He was reliving the whole experience, again and again in his mind.

'_Shut the hell up, Dick! I'm leaving!'_

All he had wanted to do was chase after her. But something made him stay back. He had always felt this way about Mac. When he had seen her in the hallway, he thought she was different, special.

The first time he saw her with Veronica he recalled all the feelings he had had, the butterflies, his heart pumping faster and the sweaty palms, all the usual signs. He had felt that every time he had seen her from then on.

_What has this chick done to me? Seriously, dude, I'm going crazy!_

He saw her walking with Logan and Veronica. They were hiding her. She was crying. He knew, even if he couldn't see her face.

_Maybe I should talk to her. She makes me really nervous though. It's all weird. I get really sweaty and hot. I know why she likes me; because I'm HOT but why do I have this weird attraction to her?_

'Dick. When are you gonna get with that computer chick? You know she's hot for you, it would be an easy score!' one of the 09ers shouted at him, knowing that Mac would hear. Dick got mad.

'Yo, dude, not cool. So what if she's hot for me? Who isn't?' he shouted in a "Dick" kind of way. Mac heard, that was all that mattered to him.

Her face lit up. He was defending her.

'Dick?' her voice was like a mere whimper as she pushed past the two in front of her.

'Yeah, Mackie?' he smiled, slightly embarrassed.

'Can I talk to you for a sec?' tears fell from her face as the taunting began.

'Er…I…well…' Dick said uncomfortably.

'For crying out loud, get our stupid butts in there.' Veronica pushed Mac into an empty classroom. Logan followed her example and pushed Dick inside too. They shut the door and walked away hand in hand smiling at each other.

'Do you think he might actually…?' she was worried.

'Yeah, give him time.' He reassured her.

Veronica and Logan were in love, they wanted nothing more than for Mac to feel the same. It seemed that Mac and Dick's relationship was going to be epic too. Just like theirs will always be.

Mac sat down wiping the remaining tears from her face.

'Why'd you leave me yesterday, Mackie?' he smiled on the brink of crying himself.

'You know why. Don't pretend to be nice to me. I know you don't like me in the same way. I get it. You and Madison are meant for each other.'

'That's not true. She's a bitch. You're not…'

He lifted up her chin so she would look at him.

'I do like you, Mackie. Honestly. But we're too different, it wouldn't work. We come from opposite sides, you know.'

'For just a sec I thought you might want to be with me. But then you turn me down. Is it because I'm not an 09er? Veronica isn't. And I have news for you! Life does not revolve around money! Just because your head is so far up your…'

Another class came in interrupting them. They all burst into laughter. Mac walked away.

'Mackie!'

'Stop calling me Mackie!' she shouted down the hall. Everyone was watching but neither of them cared.

'I have to that's your name.'

'No it's not! My name is Mac…not that you care.' By this time she had stopped walking away and was facing him directly.

'Mac, please don't walk away from me.' He whispered.

'I have to. I have to get over you. I think it's funny, though, because we haven't even dated and you still managed to break my heart! Bye Dick.' She sniffled and laughed.

'But Mackie…I love you.' It was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. xx**

'So…' Veronica said while playing with Logan's hair. They were cuddling together on Logan's couch and talking about what had happened that day.

'So, what?'

'So, what do you think about the whole Mac situation?'

'Well, frankly, I think that we should stop talking about it.' He started tickling her.

'Hey, are you going to ask me to prom?' she said seriously, not making eye contact.

'Actually, I was thinking of taking this other girl. She's blonde, petite a little grouchy at times…I think you know her. She's really girlie, frills and all.' He smiled.

'Oh, in that case I'll just have to go with Weevil. Shame…'

Logan kissed her and then a knock came on the door.

'Do people have nothing better to do?' Veronica asked while sliding of his lap so that he could answer the door.

'Veronica. I might need some help.' He called from the door.

'Why who is…' she stopped abruptly to see Dick crying and bloody, he had obviously gotten into the wrong end of a fight. His left eye had a big bruise and his nose was bleeding. Of course he was drunk and could barely stand.

'Bro, I blew it. She'll never be with me now.' Dick slurred.

'Who?'

'My Mackie. She's gone. It's like when all the beer is gone but you can't get any more because you're already too drunk to move, you know.' He cried some more.

'His Mackie? What has gotten into him?' Veronica whispered to Logan.

'Just help me get him inside. He can stay in Duncan's room.'

'I know you can get him in by yourself, you're strong. I have to go.' She grabbed her bag and bolted out the door before Logan could even stop her.

Veronica hadn't been in Duncan's room since the night she had collected the picture. Since then she has done all she could to avoid going in there. She still wasn't completely over him even if she does love Logan.

'Dude, don't let her get away. It'll be the biggest mistake you ever made. Trust me I know.'

'For once your right. Stay here.' He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. Dick slumped down on the floor.

Logan caught up with Veronica just before the elevator opened.

'Hey, what's up?' he said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

'I can't do this, I have to go. I'm sorry.' She started to cry and pulled away.

'Why? Is it something I did? Is it Dick?'

'You haven't done anything, you've been perfect. But…'

'Don't say but, nothing good comes afterwards.' She pushed the button for the elevator.

'I'm still hung up on Duncan; it's not fair on you. I'm sorry; we can't see each other anymore, at least not for now.'

The elevator doors opened and a teary eyed Veronica stepped in. She looked away from Logan. The doors began to close and he was getting angry. He heard the elevator go down and kicked the wall hard. He went back to find Dick slumped and crying heavily on his doorstep.

'Come on, bro, let's get you inside.' He said as he lifted Dick up.

'Where's Ronnie?'

'She's gone, she broke up with me.'

Both of them remained in silence. Logan set Dick down on the bed in Duncan's old room and watched him curl into a ball. He felt like doing exactly the same.

_She said she loved me. I love her, what more could she want. Duncan left, how can she have feelings for him still?_

'Do you think that Veronica and Mackie will come back to us?'

'I don't know, Dick.' Dick turned to face him, a sad look in his eyes. He needed comfort but then again so did Logan.

'I miss her. She's the only girl that has liked me for me, you know?'

'Yeah…I know.'

'We'll figure it out, you and me, we'll get them back.'


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will hopefully make people happy. But you have to remember this is a couple of days after she broke up with him so it isn't a next day decision. The next chapter will take me a little longer to write because it is going to be the big drama thing with Cassidy. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the reviews. xx**

'What's wrong, honey? You're happy one minute and sad the next. I don't think I can keep up with this.' Keith said.

'Dad, I broke up with Logan a few days ago. But I'll be okay, I'm a Mars after all!' she tried to put on a smile.

She hadn't broken up with him because she was still in love with Duncan. It was the fact she had been with Duncan for most of her life. They had shared a lot and she still couldn't believe he had left. She knew he had to and it was for the best but she needed time to accept it, to move on. She just wasn't ready.

'You'd better get going; you don't want to be late for school.' Keith didn't like Logan much, he made his daughter happy, but he wasn't the ideal boyfriend that every father wants their daughter to have.

'Yeah, that would be a shame.' She kissed her father on the cheek and grabbed her bag. She walked to her car and sighed. A few tears poured from her eyes as she turned on the ignition and backed out of the drive way. It was going to be a long day.

'So…Mackie. You're looking good today.' Dick said with a smile. Mac's face was hidden by her locker until she slammed it shut, giving him an angry look.

'What do you want?'

'You. Of course.' He tried to lighten the mood.

'Dick, just leave me alone.'

'But I want you to go to prom with me.'

'I don't think so buddy.' Veronica said from behind. Dick turned and rolled his eyes.

'I was talking to Mackie.' he tried to turn round but Veronica grabbed his arm.

'Just keep walking, Dick. Unless you want everyone to find out about you turning up at Logan's last night. What was it you said? "My Mackie"? I'm sure your 09er friends would love to hear about it.' She smiled and tilted her head in the usual way.

'Okay, fine. I'm going.' He put his hands up in defence and walked away.

'My Mackie? He really said that?' she said excitedly.

'Uh-huh. So, can we change the subject please?'

'Sure, let's get going to class…Oops sorry.' Mac had bumped into Dick's brother, Cassidy.

'No problem. You're Mac, right?'

'Yup, that's me.'

'Cool, do you want to go to prom with me?' he asked bluntly.

'Um….Sure.' she said decisively.

'Cool, we'll sort out details at lunch.' He smiled and walked away.

'Well, well, aren't you popular with the Casablancas'!'

'I bet a thousand guys would be chasing you to be their date if you weren't with Logan.' She laughed knowing that a lot of the people in Neptune really didn't like her or her dad.

'Well, I'm waiting for them to turn up because Logan and I broke up.'

'What? Why?'

'If you ask me it's a good thing.' Wallace put in.

'I don't want to talk about it. All I'm going to say it that I had some past issues getting in the way. That's all.'

The bell rang in the hall and the three split up to go to their separate classes.

Mac was happy throughout the whole day and it got rather annoying after a while. But Veronica put up with it because she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere. Mainly on Logan, maybe breaking up was a mistake.

_He's helped me through a lot of things in the past. Maybe he could also help me get over Duncan. I had feelings for Duncan, but I guess they weren't real, not like what I feel for Logan. I have to get back with him._

'Veronica? Veronica?'

'What? Oh sorry, Wallace. What were you saying?'

'Mac and Cassidy, remember you started the conversation. How you thought she was trying to make Dick jealous, ringing any bells?'

'Oh right. You agree though.' She looked towards where Mac and Cassidy were discussing plans for prom.

'Yeah, but I wouldn't say anything to her. Just leave it for a while she'll realise she's being stupid. By the way have you found out anything new about the bus crash?'

'Not much. It's still a big mystery. But I was thinking seeing as I have no one to go with next week I would do a little more digging. I'll find out who did it. Don't worry.'

'You should go. It doesn't matter if you're dateless. It's like a statement, right.'

'That's me good old Veronica, making statements.'

'What have we told you about snapping at people?' a familiar voice came from behind, it was Logan.

She didn't turn round but made eye contact with Wallace, telling him to leave. He got up giving Logan a sharp look.

'Are you gonna to talk to me? Or are we meant to hate each other?' he said.

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that.'

'Oh, really?' He laughed.

'Shush, I have to say this. I really want us to get back together but I want to take it slow. It's not been long since Duncan left and he was you're best friend and my boyfriend. I just wanted to make it clear that I don't feel the same way about Duncan as I do about you but it still kinda hurts. Y'know?'

'Yeah I understand.' He smiled, he couldn't help it. He stroked her face gently.

'Do you want to go to prom with me then?' he asked.

'Sure. I have a few things to do, about the bus crash, though. It's really important to me. You can come if you want.'

'Okay, you sure you want me to come? All I want is for you to be happy; we'll take it as slow as you want. I really want us to work.' He smiled.

'Thanks Logan. I really appreciate you understand.' She pecked him on the lips and walked into the school building.

'Hey, bro. Have you seen what my dork brother has done?! Well I'll tell you!

He stole my girl, man! He stole my Mackie.' he whispered the last part so that only Logan could hear.

'Dude, you've got to stop mopping. She's only trying to make you jealous. Give it time wait until she sees you in your awesome tux, she won't be able to keep her hands off of you.'

'You're surprisingly right. Thanks, bro! What's got you all happy?'

'Veronica. We're back together.' He said exitedly.

'Yeah, see you later dude. I got to go.' Dick said uncomfortably.

'Bye! Don't forget to get that awesome tux though!'

He smiled as Dick waved a hand in the air dismissing his comment. Let's face it he wasn't the most organised person in the world.

_I hope I can work this out with Veronica. The trouble is she always expects me to change and it's hard. We're both so stubborn it's really a wonder how we've got this far. I guess you really can't be true love…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanna say thank you for the reviews, they were v. helpful. Please keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. I decided to change the night of Cassidy's death by the way and I hope that this chapter gets across that he has been living with a lot of pain and that's why he can't live anymore. Please enjoy. xx**

It's prom night.

Mac is going with Cassidy. Logan is going with Veronica and Wallace is going with Jackie. But Dick, he has no one.

_Why should I go to prom? Mackie won't even care if I'm there, let's face it dude I've lost her for good. I'll just stay home, that's the best thing to do._

'Hi Logan.' Veronica said as she opened the door.

'Hey Veronica. So, where are we going to today?'

'Well it's a surprise.'

'Oh, I love surprises! But you know what I love more than surprises?' he smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows inquisitively. 'It's you.'

She blushed and gave him a kiss. The past few days they had taken it slow and Veronica was finally forgetting the past and focusing on her future.

'By the way, Dick isn't going to prom tonight.' Logan said as he sat in the passenger seat. He hated seeing Dick like this; he was like a brother to him.

'Why not? I thought he was going to wow Mac with his "awesomeness".'

'He said that she's moved on. He's given up.'

'That's a shame. I thought they might actually be good together.' She sighed and started to drive towards their destination.

'Hello Mackie!' Dick saw Mac at the door knowing she was meeting up with Beav.

'Hey Dickie.' She mocked him.

'You do realise your going with the wrong Casablancas, right?'

She looked at him strangely. Her feelings hadn't changed for him, but she wouldn't back down, she wouldn't give up. He had to feel the pain she had gone threw for him.

'What makes you so sure Dick? You're arrogant, a little pervy and stupid, whereas Cassidy is none of those things.' She said coldly.

'You wouldn't have it any other way…I don't know why you're trying to hurt me Mackie. But I…'

'Dick, stop harassing my date.' Cassidy interrupted. 'Wow, you look beautiful Mac!' he said with an evil smirk on his face.

'I wasn't harassing her. She should be mine! You don't deserve her!'

'Dick! Shut up! I decide who I can and can't date. Just back off. You lost the right to care about me ages ago. When you decided that we weren't meant to be I was hurt and now you have to feel that pain too. I'm so tired Dick. I'm just so tired.'

'But…' he was speechless as he watched the love of his life walk away with his brother. He was meant to take her to prom and he was meant to be the one that took care of her and loved her. He had made a mistake of letting her go.

'Logan…we have to save Mac. She's there with Cassidy. There's a whole gym of people there in danger.'

'I know. Quickly let's get in the car, we can make it in time don't worry.'

'I'll phone my Dad. He can help us.'

'Yeah that's a good idea but what about Dick?' Logan started the car and speeded off towards the school.

It was Cassidy. He had blown up the bus. He was the third kid that had been molested by Woody and he had raped Veronica and who knew what he was going to do now.

'What about Dick?'

'Phone him.'

Veronica did as she was told and phoned Dick.

'Dick? Please tell me you're sober!'

'_Yeah not for long though. What do you want?'_

'Dick, Mac's in danger. Just get to the school as fast as possible, okay. Don't ask questions just go. Logan and I will be there soon.'

'_I'm on my way.'_

He had hung up and she then proceeded to phone her dad. She was so worried and close to tears that her voice was shakey and put of pitch.

'She's going to be okay. Dick loves her. She won't come to harm.' Logan said soothingly hearing her voice.

'Yeah…'

Wallace and Jackie were huddled in a corner of the gym surrounded by many of the other kids that came to prom.

Cassidy was holding everyone hostage. He had a gun in his hand pointed towards Mac's head. She was breathing heavily. One minute Cassidy was sweet and the next he had changed into someone cold and malicious.

_Oh, Dick, where are you? I need you…_

'Ha! If any of you knew what I have been through you would have done exactly the same as me! None of you could possibly understand what I have been through and now you are all going pay. You can all feel my pain.'

'Cassidy, please.' Mac tried to plead with him.

'Shut up! How could someone like you have fallen for my brother?' he laughed 'What could you possibly see in him?' he whispered in her ear with an evil tone.

'Well, he's not like you for one.'

He pushed her down to the floor hard and slapped her across the face. She wiped the blood from the newly made cut on her face. She watched him closely, he pointed the gun at her head, pushing her further down to the floor.

'NO!' Dick's voice echoed from behind. The doors were locked and he couldn't get in. He was crying out desperately, scrabbling at the door.

'Ah! Speaking of Dick…I guess he couldn't keep away. Do you think I should let him in? I guess I'll have to kill you both then.' He backed up toward the door keeping the gun on Mac.

'Don't hurt him…' tears were running down Mac's face. She looked briefly at Wallace, he was scared. And she finally knew she had to save everyone even if she did have to sacrifice herself.

She nodded at Wallace he knew exactly what she meant. She looked at Dick, anger evident on his face. He wanted to hurt his brother - badly.

'Ah…Dick…why don't you join us?' Cassidy opened the doors facing the gun on Dick. Mac got up and rammed herself into him. Her dress ripped badly and she got more cuts and bruises all over her.

'That was a big mistake Mac!' he seethed.

He pointed the gun at her not paying attention to the number of students flying out of the doors. Dick pushed his way past and jumped in front of Mac just as Cassidy pulled the trigger.

Dick faltered into Mac's arms and lay there clutching his stomach. She ran her hands threw his hair while her warm tears fell freely onto his face.

Cassidy stared at his hands dropping the gun and letting it crash to the floor.

Wallace had phoned the police a long time ago. He met Veronica and Logan in the hallway. She was distraught and he was trying to calm her down. He quickly briefed them on what had happened and before he could finish they ran into the gym.

'You are so sick.' Veronica shouted threw her teeth. She saw Mac clutching Dick close to her body. She was whispering to him soft words of comfort.

'Hey, Veronica, you couldn't stay away, could you?' he laughed with tears in his eyes. He picked the gun off of the floor and held it to his head.

'No, Beaver don't!' Logan screamed holding Veronica close to his chest.

'What's left for me Logan? Dick? Mac? I have no one…and my name is Cassidy!' he pulled the trigger. He was dead.

Veronica started to cry and Mac held Dick closer to her.

'Mackie…I love you…' Dick whispered and faltered again.

'Dickie…come on, stay with me…' his eyes were closed and she could feel the blood pouring out from his wound. She cried harder. The paramedics rushed in and told her to back away. She walked over to Veronica and Logan, never taking her eyes off of Dick. Logan wrapped his arms around the two girls. Tears running down his face too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, just wanted to say love all the reviews and please keep going. I know this chapter is short but you'll understand why in the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. xx**

_Mac awoke in the hospital chair where she had fallen asleep last night. She looked over at Dick lying in his bed._

_A beeping sound had woken her and a shocked expression appeared on her face. The beeping sound came from his heart monitor. His heart had stopped beating._

_She looked over at Veronica and Logan, asleep beside her. She shouted loudly for help crying out to anyone that would listen._

'_HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!'_

_A doctor ran into the room and called for the nurses and a crash cart. He began CPR and Mac watched intently._

'_Mac? What's happening?' Veronica and Logan were now awake and wondering what the commotion was all about._

'_It's Dick, his heart's not beating.' Her eyes began to swell with tears. Logan's face matched hers exactly and Veronica was speechless. None of them said a word but silently cried._

'_It's no use, charge up the paddles.' The doctor said firmly._

_They all watched as the doctor tried to start Dick's heart up again. They tried several times, again and again. But it was no good. Dick was dead._

'_Mac, are you alright?' she heard Veronica say as she burst into floods of tears. The sound of the machine was echoing in her ears and the doctor's words as he pronounced Dick dead._

'MAC! Mac? Are you okay?' Veronica tried again.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I hope this chapter answers all your questions. Love all of you that reviewed. xx **

'MAC! Mac? Are you okay?' Veronica tried again.

'Wh-what happened? Is Dick okay?' Mac awoke with a start. She was hot and teary eyed. She had been dreaming.

'He's fine. Not awake but fine. Did you have a bad dream?' Veronica asked as Logan walked in carry cups of coffee. The three of them had been by Dick's side since the accident and haven't left the hospital since.

'He died, Veronica. In my dream he died.' She walked over to Dick and stroked his face gently. He had taken a bullet for her she couldn't love him anymore than she did at that moment. He risked his life to save her and she would never forgive herself if he died.

'Mac it was just a dream.' Logan said. He stood next to her and put his arm around her. They both watched Dick lying there in his bed. He was so still. Mac and Logan had never seen him like this. He looked so different.

The doctor came along and opened the door for someone. She came in acting distraught, it was Madison.

'What do you think you're doing here?' Veronica asked.

'He's _my_ boyfriend, I have a right. The real question is what are you doing here? You've never cared about Dick, at least not in the way I do.' She began to cry, the doctor of course consoled her not knowing that they were fake tears.

'You're right I don't care about him in the way you do because you're a gold digging bitch. All you care about is money and sex! Any way you and Dick broke up.'

'I'm sorry but one of you will have to leave. He is only allowed three visitors at a time. I can obviously see that this young lady cares deeply about him and all of you have been here for a while so…' The doctor interrupted.

'I'll go. I can't stand the sight of her.' Veronica said grabbing her things.

'Well, I will try and keep you all up to date on his condition. At the moment he is still recovering from the operation, he was under heavy anaesthesia so it may take a little while for him to wake up.' The doctor smiled and escorted Veronica out of the room.

_Why is she here?_

'Madison, what do you want?' Logan asked teary eyed. He couldn't believe that she was here. What possible reason did she have?

'I'm just here to see my boyfriend.'

'Oh, cut the crap. Get out! I mean it Madison.' Mac said.

'You have no right to tell me what to do, geek.' She smirked at her.

'Okay then, I'll have to throw you out.' She was fuming by this point. She grabbed Madison's hair and pulled her to the door. She shoved her out of the room and slammed the door in her face.

She cried, sliding down to the floor. Her dream was playing over and over in her head. The sound of the doctor haunted her ever since she had woken up.

Logan watched the outburst with tears down his face, he knew how she felt. Dick is like a brother to him and the only family he had left. He went to comfort Mac who was sitting on the floor blockading the door from Madison. Her head was hidden in her hands as they sat together in silence.

Veronica was at her car still incredibly angry. She put her hands on the steering wheel about to start her car when she started to cry. It was so unlike her, she never cried. Why now? Over Dick?

_Poor Mac, she's hurting so much and what about Logan? He has always had Dick there for him. What am I meant to do? How can I help them? I hate this._

After a few minutes she stopped crying, straightened up and started up the car. She drove home slowly, giving her time to think. Especially about all that they had been through.

None of them had thought about Cassidy, not even once. But now that Veronica had she wished with all her heart that it hadn't happened, that everything would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter is short but I've been having writers block lately. I will make the next chapter longer. Thank you for all your reviews, they are all really helpful. Thanks again. xx**

Mac was standing with Dick, her hands enclosed around his. She wished he would wake up soon just so that he could see her beside him. After all he had lost his brother and he nearly lost his life trying to save her. She wanted to tell him how she felt, how much she loved and cared about him.

Logan was outside getting some fresh air. He wished Veronica were there. She had gone home all because of Madison. He really hated Madison even more. All she wanted to do was hurt people. Most of all she wanted to hurt Mac.

Unknown to Veronica, Logan and Mac Madison had phoned the sheriff. She had called claiming that Mac had "assaulted" her and now Lamb was on his way over to the hospital.

'Lamb? What are you doing here?' Logan asked as he saw him get out of the police car.

'Where's your friend Cindy Mackenzie?'

Logan looked puzzled but told him anyway assuming that this was about what had happened last night. He followed closely behind and watched as the sheriff took out his handcuffs.

'Are you Cindy Mackenzie?' asked Lamb.

'Yeah, what do you want?'

'Your under arrest for assault on Madison Sinclair.' He cuffed her and proceeded to take her to the police station. Of course Mac struggled with all her might, screaming and crying.

'Let me go! Dick! Get the hell off me!'

'Mac I'll call Veronica don't worry. We'll sort this out.'


	14. Chapter 14

**So I hope this chapter clears up a few things. It's not that long I know but I felt that it was a good place to stop. Please keep the comments coming they really help. Thanks for all the reviews so far. xx**

'Come on Lamb! Just let her out!' Veronica pleaded. She was at the station bargaining with Lamb to release Mac.

'I'm sorry but she assaulted someone.' He dismissed.

'That someone just happens to be Madison Sinclair, and I happen to know that you and Madison got a little frisky in the Grand elevator.' She began to lower her voice.

'How exactly do you know that, Mars?' he pulled her over into a corner.

'I never reveal my sources, sorry. But if you don't want that footage leaking out on the net then I suggest you let Mac go.'

'Fine, two hours. That way you and Madison are both happy.'

'Two hours! By that time Dick could have woken up!'

'Two hours or she just stays in here.' he looked at her sternly.

'Fine.' Veronica knew that he wasn't going to back down.

_I can't believe he would do something like this. Madison has sunk to a new level of trying to hurt me, going after Mac was a big mistake. I'm going to get her back for this. She really is a bitch._

'I'm sorry Mac but you'll have to stay here for two hours. I made a deal with Lamb and I know he won't break it. My dad will pick you up and take you straight to the hospital if you want.' She assured Mac after agreeing the terms with Lamb.

'Thanks Veronica.' Mac lay back down on the bed and decided to catch up on some much missed sleep.

**Later in the hospital….**

'Mmmmm…' Dick groaned. He fluttered his eyes open.

'Dick? Are you awake?' Logan said eagerly.

'Logan? Hey, my stomach hurts, dude.' Dick clutched his stomach were the bullet had gone in. He felt weak.

'You were shot. But don't worry you're going to be okay. I'll go get the doctor.'

He ran quickly and found the doctor close by and brought him back to Dick. Veronica was there talking to him. She had come back straight after seeing Mac.

'Mac's fine. She was here but she got arrested. It's no big deal she'll be back soon.'

Logan cleared his throat to show their presence in the room.

'Veronica the doctor has to check over Dick'

She backed away from him allowing the doctor access. She couldn't help but wonder whether he was being paid by Madison or that there really is a rule in hospitals limiting the amount of people in the room.

'So, you were talking about Mac with Dick?' Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, he just wanted to know where she was, I told him she was in jail but that she would be out soon.'

'Why would you tell him that? He's been threw a lot lately, like, getting shot, losing his brother. I don't think he needs to find out that Mac got sent to jail.' Logan was whispering as not to let Dick hear.

'It won't do any harm. She's in jail it's no big deal.'

'I know you're right. He's like my brother, Veronica, and I don't want him to stress out. I don't think he even knows that his brother is dead. I don't know how he is going to react. So I'm sorry if I'm being a bit touchy.'

'It's okay, he'll be fine. We're here for him.'

Once the doctor had finished he briefed them on Dick's condition.

'He'll be fine as long as he gets plenty of rest. He might be quite weak for a few days, which is why he will have to stay here for a day or two. But I'm sure he will be allowed to go home soon.'

He left them alone with Dick. Who looked extremely worn out even though he's been under anaesthesia. He wincing occasionally when he moved and clutching his stomach afterward. Veronica and Logan tried to talk about other things with Dick but he kept asking about his brother and why Mac was in jail.

'Bro, Mac "assaulted" Madison, that's all. Lamb's screwing her and they had some kind of deal. Mac should be out in another twenty minutes or so.'

'Well, what about Beav?'

'Umm…do you want a drink or something to eat?' Veronica asked changing the subject.

'I'd like some water, thanks. But what happened to Cassidy? Is he okay? Why aren't you telling me anything? He's my brother, I have to know.'


	15. Chapter 15

**So I hate to say this but this is the final chapter. I hopr you like it. I think it's a good way to finish but I'd still love to here what you think so please review. Thanks. xx**

'Dude, trust me you don't want to know right now.' Logan lowered his head.

'I do. Now tell me.' Dick pleaded.

'He's dead…he killed himself after he shot you…' Logan looked up for a second. Dick's eyes were fixed on his. They were swelling up with tears.

'It's my fault isn't it? The way I treated him.'

Logan shook his head, lost for words.

'Actually, it might have something to do with Cassidy being molested, Dick. Do you remember he was on Woody's team? That's when it happened. He must have been pretty upset all that pain and anger inside him. So it isn't your fault.' Veronica put in. She put her hand over Dick's trying to console him.

'He was the only one in the family that I thought would stick around. Now I have no family left. My dad's, god knows where and my mum doesn't give a crap about me. What am I meant to do?' he wiped away the tears from his face. He still deep down thought of all those times when he had hurt or made fun of Cassidy and it hurt him to think that maybe he did have something to do with his death.

'Bro, you have me and Veronica and Mac too. It's gonna be okay.'

'Yeah I guess you're right. I love you guys.'

'We love you too, dude.' They all smiled for a brief second and then there was silence. No one had anything to say, it was so unusual. It was a long time before Dick broke the silence.

'When's Mackie coming?'

'In about five to ten minutes.' Veronica replied.

'I miss her.' He said softly.

'She's been by your side ever since you got in here. But then Madison showed up and screwed everything up.'

'Seriously, she is such a bitch.'

'Don't worry I'll get her back for this. She really has sunk to a new low.'

'Well, I never knew that I had such an effect on women.'

Veronica laughed. 'Sorry to break it to you but I don't think it has anything to do with your effect on women. It has something to do with Madison and I being arch enemies. She hates me and wants to piss me off, that's why she went after Mac.'

'Oh. Right.' His smile faded as memories of his brother rushed through his head.

He looked at the door. Hoping it would open. He had to see Mac. He didn't know why she had such an effect on him but she did. Ever since he first saw her in the hallway with Veronica he had known she was special, just from the way she looked. He had had feelings for her since then, not really knowing it. But when he hurt her that's what triggered his ambition to be with her. He wanted to make things right and give in to whatever it was he felt.

'Mackie!'

'Dick!'

Mac had entered the room closely followed by Veronica's dad. She went quickly to Dick's side and hugged him cautiously. He held her tightly to him as he cried silently in the comfort of her arms.

When their embrace ended they both wiped away the tears of joy and sadness from their faces. Everyone around them was smiling, they were so happy to see Mac and Dick finally together at last.

'I love you Mackie!' he said with a big grin.

'I love you too, Dick.' She smiled back, lost in his eyes.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. It was their first kiss and one that they would remember for the rest of their lives. They hugged each other tightly and the room was once again in silence.

It was a happy time for most of them but of course they could never forget what had brought them to this moment. Cassidy's death changed a lot of things. But most of all it would change Dick. He knew he had to become less arrogant and more of a kind and loving guy. From then on all their lives would be different.

'By the way Dick, seeing as I'm Mac's best friend I'm going to have to give you the taser speech.' Everyone laughed.

'Don't worry Ronnie. Thing are gonna change. I'm never ever gonna hurt Mackie and you know that.'

'Yeah, you're right. We're all going to be okay.'


End file.
